Harry Potter and the Diaries of Fate
by author422
Summary: Join Harry on his quest to save his bonded friendship with Draco and Neville. Witness him battling his twinkle-eyed headmaster's manipulations. Reclaim a mysterious trunk-manor, participate in a deadly tournament for glory, and discover the secret diaries of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Twinkle-Eyed Headmaster.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, you guys! What do you think so far of my sequel to Harry Potter and the Twinkle-Eyed Headmaster? Did you like the summary? I know in the last story I spoke a bit too much about my faith. I won't be doing that in the other stories I write, including this one, mostly because I don't want to shove my beliefs at you like a Hermione. But just because I won't be putting that into the story, doesn't mean that you can make fun at my faith. Alright? I respect what you believe in; please do the same for me. On with the story! Man, it's good to be back. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Song: This Is Halloween from Nightmare Before Christmas (It's almost Halloween, so…)

Chapter 1

When Harry had gotten out of the Hospital Wing, and out of his strange but relieving dream, he was rather tired by Ron and Hermione's bickering. It seemed that nothing had changed. As the group walked down a corridor, heading to their Common Room, Harry tuned Ron and Hermione out. He focused on his plans.

_Act natural._

_Find a way to be reSorted in Ravenclaw._

_Find a way to give Neville and everyone else back their memories._

_Confront Draco and pray that he doesn't kill me for abandoning him, after I find a way to give him back his memories._

_Yeah, that sounds easy,_ thought Harry sarcastically. _And wow, here he comes now. _Ron and Hermione were still bickering, so they didn't notice the thin, blonde-haired teen striding towards them with a smirk on his face. Draco glanced at Harry, and a flash of an emotion Harry thought was sadness, appeared and vanished in a millisecond. Draco turned his back on Harry, while Harry silently took out his wand. He quickly glanced around. _Good, there were no portraits or anyone else around to see what would happen. _Harry quietly Stunned Ron and Hermione, and they instantly stopped bickering, their bodies falling to the floor with a thump. Harry made sure to put Cushioning Charms on the floor repeatedly before they fell, so they wouldn't have any bruises to go see Madam Pomfrey about.

In shock, Draco spun around. "Wha-? What do you think you're doing, Scarhead?" Draco said this angrily, but Harry could see a glimmer of sadness lingering in his eyes. Harry stowed his wand back in the pocket of his robes. Draco looked even more offended, if it was possible, and he scowled. With no warning, he suddenly shot a spell in Harry's direction. Having expected it, Harry sidestepped the oncoming hex. Harry took out his wand once more and Draco instantly look satisfied on seeing it, but growled when all Harry did was send off multiple Silencing Charms on every inch of air surrounding them.

Draco grew even more furious as he saw Potter put his wand back in his robes, as if he thought that Draco wouldn't hurt him. As Draco thought this, his heart clenched, his head ached, but Draco pushed it aside. He sent off a _Rictusempra!_ and gritted his teeth as he saw Potter dodge it again. All of a sudden, Potter shouted out, "Don't you remember me, Draco? Don't you remember when we met in Madam Malkin's?" Draco's brow furrowed. _Madam Malkin's?_ _Stupid Potter_, thought Draco, _he's trying to mess with my head! _But now that he thought about it… was there something more to that visit? All Draco could remember without his head aching too much, was that he had spoken of his secret Bible with Potter. _Why would I tell Potter about that?_ thought Draco.

Harry shouted out once more. "Remember the train ride, Draco? Neville sat with us. You guys defended me from Weasley and his harpy, Granger." Harry used Draco's nickname for Hermione out of desperation. Harry was hurt that Draco was acting like this; he had to keep reminding himself that Draco was fooled by Dumblemort. Instantly, the words had an effect on Draco. Draco stared at Harry, his wand arm limply hanging at his side. Harry spoke again, now that he was sure that Draco was listening. "We made a bond, Draco. You and Neville swore to be by my side. I swore that I would be by you guys' side. You swore to me, Draco. You _promised._"

Draco spoke in a faint voice, which startled and worried Harry. "I promised." All of a sudden, his eyes grew determined. "Malfoys don't go back on their promises. I'm sor-" All of a sudden, Draco's knees buckled. Harry grew alarmed, and hurried to his friend's side. "Draco, are you alright? Do you need Madam Pomfrey?" Draco groaned in answer. Harry hurriedly cast more Cushioning Charms on the floor, and he rearranged Draco so he was more comfortable. Draco held his head with his hands, and his palms gripped the trademark Malfoy hair. Harry tugged Draco's hands away, and somehow, he understood that Draco was going through what Harry had in the Hospital Wing. He was reliving his memories like a slideshow. Harry gripped Draco's hands in his own, and that was how Neville Longbottom found them an hour later.

AN: So, did you like it? I know it's short. I've decided that I don't care how long the chapters are. I'll just end them at a point that seems good, and when I've finished the goal that I have for the chapter. So this way, you might get like 72 chapters, even though they are short. More juiciness for the readers! In my opinion, anyway; I love to see long fanfics, gets me excited. Till next time!

Constant vigilance!

:) author422


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hoped you liked the last chapter! It seems to me that my writing style has changed, just a bit. Yay! Progress for me! The poll for Dumblemort is still up in my profile, but you don't have to vote anymore. I've taken it off. I don't have any polls for the story right now, though if you keep reading the author's notes at the beginning and the end of the chapters, you'll be updated! So, keep checking back! But if you just want to get to the story, then by all means, skip this. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 2

When Neville Longbottom found Harry Potter holding Draco Malfoy's hands while Draco was groaning on the floor, he was rather shocked. _Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor_, was holding _Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin_, by the hands. And it looked like they were… _comforting each other and apologizing?! _Neville watched as the formerly bitter rivals helped each other up, and laughed together. He crept closer to hear the conversation.

"I can't believe that Dumblemort would really do that!" exclaimed Draco. After a moment, he added, "Actually, I can totally believe that he would do that." Harry nodded furiously. Neville watched Harry and Malfoy, shocked and a bit interested. Neville had never really liked Dumbledore either; Neville had found out that Dumbledore had been encouraging his grandmother and Great-Uncle Algie to force his magic out. Neville had been furious and heartbroken when he heard. After all, his parents' portrait had told him that Alice was a late bloomer as well, so Neville had been very angry that he had been going through it all for nothing.

Neville was forced out of his bitter thoughts, when he noticed that the conversation had stopped. Neville peered around the wall that he had been hiding behind… and gulped, when he saw that Harry and Draco were looking at him with elated joy. Neville was about ready to hightail it out of there, but… He was a Gryffindor, and Harry was his friend. If Harry was under some spell that Draco put him under, then it was up to Neville to help him out. Neville took a deep breath, and stepped out from his hiding place.

_One step at a time_, Neville reminded himself. _I can do this… for Harry. _Neville suddenly felt pain building up in his head. A memory whooshed by.

_Neville and Draco were defending Harry from Ronald Weasley. Ronald sneered out, "Potter's so pathetic! Hanging around Squibs and slimy Slytherins! He should be hanging out with cooler friends, like the smartest girl and the Lightest family on earth!" Draco grabbed Ron by the tie of his uniform, and gritted out, "Don't call Neville a Squib. He's ten times the wizard that you could ever hope to be. By the way, newsflash Weasel! Harry's not pathetic; you are!" And with that, the memory faded out. _

When Neville woke up, he was surrounded by Harry and Draco. They were smiling softly at him, and an understanding passed between the trio. Neville's eyes were bright; he hated to cry, but he couldn't help it this time. Dumblemort had almost wrecked their bond, their friendship. His wavy brown-haired head fell forward onto Harry's shoulder, and he sobbed heart-wrenching sobs. Draco renewed the Stunning Charms on Ronald and Hermione, and the Silencing Charms around them. He added Repelling Charms for good measure, and then he came and kneeled on the stone floor beside them, putting a hand on Neville's back. Harry's emerald green eyes looked into Draco's stormy gray ones, and each of them realized that they were crying as well. Harry had longed for a friendship like this when he was younger at the Dursleys. After hearing about his father's friendship, the bonded one he had with Sirius and Remus, he had wanted one even more. A friendship where they weren't friends, but brothers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco lean his head on Harry's other shoulder, sobbing as heart-wretchedly as Neville. Harry wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders, knowing that they needed comfort from him and each other. Harry's thoughts turned to Dumblemort with a roaring fury. He was such a monster, Dumblemort; they had to save everyone else in Hogwarts before all was lost…which meant that the trio had to ditch Gryffindor and Slytherin, and get back into Ravenclaw, where they belonged.

AN: I hope you liked the chapter. I also hoped that you got the image of what Neville, Draco, and Harry looked like. I know you know how Harry looks like… but I just wanted everyone to know that Neville has hair like Tom Riddle's, which to me is wavy brown hair. Draco had messy blond hair, and you know what, just look up pictures of them, and you'll see what I mean. Till next time!

Constant Vigilance!

:) author422


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hope you are still looking forward to this next chapter. I'm going to Texas in a bit, so if this chapter seems hurried, I'm sorry. On to the story! By the way, this chapter might have a bit of swearing in it. Since they're fourteen…no explanation necessary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 3

When Harry, Neville, and Draco had all sobbed their hearts out, they simply sat together on the floor, just being content in each others' presence. After a while, Neville asked Harry, "So let me get this straight. Dumblemort put the whole school under a Memory Charm, including the teachers." Harry and Draco nodded. Neville continued, "He reSorted us into Gryffindor, and Draco into Slytherin." Harry and Draco nodded once more. "He gave Harry two new best friends, and made us," he gestured to Draco and himself, "forget all about you, ignore you, and in Draco's case, act like a jerk." Draco scowled, and Harry frowned, but they nodded. Neville turned back to look at them, with an eyebrow raised. "We _are_ going to kick his wrinkly arse for messing with us, aren't we?"

There was a brief moment of complete silence. Neville's face was completely blank, and Draco and Harry just seemed shocked. Then they all started roaring with laughter, and Draco was thumping Neville's back, saying that he had rubbed off of him. When they managed to calm themselves down, which in this case, meant not looking at each other in fear that they would start it up again, Harry said quietly, "We need to find my trunk-manor. Who knows what happened to my parents' portrait? I hope…" Harry didn't finish his sentence. Neville and Draco looked at him with understanding in their eyes.

After a while, Neville turned back to look at Ron and Hermione. "Do you think that we should put a Memory Charm on them or something? What exactly are we going to do right now?" Draco looked at Ron and Hermione in distaste, and looked over at Harry for his answer. He was surprised when he saw the devious smirk on his brother's face. Harry slyly said, "What was it you said, Neville? 'We are going to kick his wrinkly arse for messing with us'?" Draco slowly started to smirk as well. Neville grinned at Harry gleefully. Harry gestured them forward. Draco turned and shot another Stunning Curse at Ron and Hermione, and added other Silencing Spells for good measure. Then he turned back, and he leaned his shaggy blond head together with Neville's wavy brown head, and Harry's messy black, and together, the trio started to plan.

AN: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed. Till next time!

Constant vigilance!

:) author422


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry it has been so long. I'm also sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I like lots of chapters in a fanfic. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 4

The sun rose, steadily at dawn, the sky was starting to fade from a rosy pink to a brilliant golden hue. The frost on the new green grass that was slowly growing sparkled in the rays of light. The said rays drew their way across to one of Hogwarts' highest towers, the tower of Gryffindor, where currently, it was being used as dormitories. The beams of light peeked in through the windows, and hit the curtains of one four-poster bed, then bounced off another. Groans were heard from within both beds, and all of a sudden, the hangings were drawn apart to reveal two sleepy teenagers, with a case of bed-head. They looked at each other with bleary eyes, and they shot wide open, almost on eye contact.

In twin-like unison, they said together, "Code trunk-manor." This was the signal that Harry, Neville, and Draco had set up, so that they would know if they had to meet up, set up a prank, kick Dumblemort's butt, etc. They hastily got out of bed, showered, and got into their uniforms, before leaving the Tower for breakfast in the Great Hall. Neville quietly shot a Sleeping Spell at the rest of the boys in the dorm before they left, without Harry seeing. Harry was too sleepy in the morning to care about details, but Neville and Draco had agreed to themselves, that it wasn't worth the risk. They had lost Harry once; they weren't going to lose him again, by forgetting a tiny detail that could ruin everything.

When Harry and Neville got to the Great Hall, they saw that Dumblemort wasn't there yet. Only the Heads of Houses were, and Draco and Luna were the only other students in the Great Hall. Harry and Neville glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, before nodding to each other. They turned around, and in unison, they shouted, "Colloportus!" With a great squelching sound, the doors of the Great Hall slammed shut with a squishy squeak. Immediately, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick, were on their feet, and their wands were pointed at Harry and Neville.

Professor McGonagall barked out, "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom?"

Professor Sprout yelled, "How do you expect the students to get to breakfast, if you don't let them into the Great Hall?"

Professor Snape sneered at them. "Obviously, Potter and Longbottom think that they'll be able to prank us without getting punished. I suggest that they get detention with Filch, Minerva."

Professor Flitwick squeaked out, "Now, boys, there'll be no need for us to use our wands, if you can erase the spell. We can forget this ever happened. Perhaps a trip to Madam Pomfrey will be in order, after you do that," he muttered to himself.

Professor Snape opened his mouth again, most likely to start arguing with Professor Flitwick, when all four Heads of Houses were shocked into silence, when Draco Malfoy stood up from the Slytherin table, and walked over to stand by Harry and Neville. After a few minutes passed by, Professor Snape started sputtering. "WH-what are you d-_doing_, Mr. Malfoy?!"

Draco answered, "I'm standing by my best friends and brothers here. What's wrong, Professors?" For at the moment that Draco declared Harry and Neville as his best friends and brothers, all four Heads of Houses fainted, reliving their memories that were finally returning to them after three long years.

Silence reigned in the Great Hall. Well, at least until Luna decided to speak out of the blue, in her dreamy tone. "Congratulations, you three. You got the three-year long Wrackspurt infestation off of you. I was beginning to worry."

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time!

Constant Vigilance!

:) author422


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey, I'm back again! Thanksgiving Break is on the way, so I could probably upload a chapter a day during that time! But if there's ever a time where I have not updated quickly enough for your taste, just check on the tab on my profile that says Favorite Stories. You should find _something_ to read. I'll be putting new favorites on that page, once in a while, you know, when I'm reading fanfics instead of writing them. Enjoy this chapter, and if you can, take the time to review if you want!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 5

When the Heads of Houses woke up, they noticed that the Great Hall was strangely empty. Of course, Professor Snape immediately noticed that _that_ was not completely true. Three messy-haired teens were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, along with Miss Lovegood. All of them were talking to her, and once in a while, chuckles would ring out. Severus quickly shared this sight with the other Professors. After observing them, they returned to their seats, and went back to finishing their breakfast.

Soon a pounding began to sound at the doors to the Great Hall. The Heads, as one, turned their gazes upon Messrs. Potter, Longbottom, and Malfoy. Harry turned to look at Luna, Neville, and Draco. "Time for Phase 1," he smirked. They smirked back at him, although Luna's smirk appeared to be more of a vindictive smile. Harry lazily turned around in his seat, and pointed his holly-phoenix feather wand at the doors. "Finite Incantatem," he clearly stated. He then turned back to his breakfast, smiling at the others gleefully.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open in a fit of sparks. Masses of black stormed inside, and a roar of grumbles rose above them. Some particularly hungry students ran to their House tables, stuffing the food they found there in their mouths. One of them included Ronald Weasley, while Hermione Granger, next to him, appeared to be looking for someone among the students walking past. Luna had pointed this out to Harry, who had only beamed at her. Luna, smiling at Harry's obvious enjoyment, had returned to informing Draco about the Nargles that had been surrounding Professor Dumbledore's office.

"He's obviously keeping something very magical and secret up there," said Luna dreamily. Draco's eyes lit up. "You said something magical and secret?" Draco asked once more to make sure. Luna nodded. "Oh yes, the Dinkytroots told me that it appears to be a trunk, with the strangest little riddle engraved upon it. But it seems quite easy to me. It goes like this: 'to open the trunk, here's the key: What is silver, and cannot see?' Why, the answer is a sewing needle! Not very difficult," Luna finished as incredulously as she could sound. Harry and Neville caught the rest of Luna and Draco's conversation, and the trio shared excited glances.

However, that was when the other Houses caught the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the King of Slytherin, the klutz of Hogwarts, and Loony Lovegood all sitting together at the Ravenclaw table. The Heads of Houses weren't even doing anything, just watching them amusedly. A few passionate students let their feelings of this out vocally. "HARRY! What are you _doing_, sitting with Ferret like that? And since when do you hang out with Loony and NEVILLE?" This was said by none other than Ronald Weasley. Hermione, however, had not failed to notice who he was sitting with, and had also noticed that Harry had not moved from his seat. He was staring at Ron defiantly, and with a touch of fury as well.

Draco and Neville got up. Draco sneered at Ron, "You always were a bit slow, Weasel. Well, allow me to update you. NEWSFLASH, WEASEL! Your pathetic attempts to control Harry and get his inheritance backfired! Tell that to your harpy Granger, and your boss, Dumblemort, will ya? You'll never be able to separate us from each other! We're soul-brothers!" Ronald was shocked at this, and a little angry, but decided to see if what Malfoy was saying was true. He turned to Harry beseechingly. "Come on Harry; let's go play some Quidditch or something. Better yet, let's take you to Dumbledore; he'll get Malfoy's spell off of you." The reply that he got was not what he was expecting.

"Poor little Ron. He doesn't know what's happened, ever since I got checked out of the Hospital Wing. That's right, Ron. My memories came back, and it was _such_ a pain in the head. Literally," Harry added. He was enjoying Ron's look of horror on his face. Hermione's face mirrored Ron's, and being Hermione, she unfortunately figured out that was why Harry had groaned, which had sent them running to Madam Pomfrey. _He had most likely heard what we were talking about as well_, thought Hermione sadly. _Well, there goes my ticket to being Minister of Magic. _Ron was thinking similar thoughts. _There goes my chance of getting on a professional Quidditch team and getting famous and rich._

That was when the unthinkable happened.

BOOM! Students screamed, and shoved each other in a race to get out of the Great Hall. Some hid underneath the House tables, while others took out their wands arrogantly, thinking that they could fix the problems. BOOM! Harry, Draco, Neville, and Luna looked at each other worriedly, before deciding that they should use this opportunity to get to the Headmaster's office. Knowing that this could be their only chance of retrieving Harry's trunk-manor, they snuck out, dodging students and teachers alike, and finally made it out of the Great Hall. But it wasn't over yet.

"Get back!" ordered Harry. The quartet ducked behind a pillar, and cautiously peered out from behind it, to see Dumblemort coming down from the stairs, and striding into the Great Hall, wand at the ready. After waiting for about two minutes while he was in there, they rushed off to the stairs, and made their way up to Dumblemort's office, where the trunk was sure to be.

They didn't notice a handsome man that had wavy, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes watching them from above the ceiling of the Great Hall. Nor did they notice one of the empty portraits that the quartet had passed, was no longer vacant.

AN: I hope you enjoyed! Review if you want or can! Till next time!

Constant Vigilance!

:) author422


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know. I haven't updated for like a month. Once again, feel free to throw tomatoes at me. I know I deserve it. It's just this darn Writer's Block! A curse, that one…I wonder if Dumblemort managed to sneak up on me…Ah well. Let's go on with the story before you lose patience. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 6

It was a few moments laced with tension and fear, before the quartet finally reached the Headmaster's office. Luna had of course noticed a tall, brown-haired stranger following them, but the Dinkytroots had told her he was trustworthy. Luna trusted the Dinkytroots, so she decided not to say anything to Harry or the others.

Draco reached the stone gargoyle first. Bending over to put his hands on his knees, he panted, "Lemon dr-drops!" The gargoyle slid out of the way, and a spiraling staircase was revealed, slowly ascending continuously. Harry and Neville looked amazed at Draco. He in turn, shrugged at them.

"Dumblemort's obsessed with them, and you can always get a whiff of them on him a mile away," he explained, which it really did. Luna strode passed them, looking like she was floating up the stairs, and Draco, for a moment, was dazed. Harry and Neville smirked at him knowingly. Draco tried to glare at them, but failed miserably. Neville whispered to him as they followed Luna up, "You are so going to tell us about this later." Draco tried not to let Neville's words affect his composure. Harry snickered at him, apparently having heard Neville's words and seen his reaction.

Harry didn't allow himself to look around the room. He quickly went up the other spiraling staircase located beside the Headmaster's desk. Sprinting up behind him, were Neville and Draco. Luna stayed behind, while calling out to them that the Dinkytroots said that the trunk was under Dumblemort's bed. Draco passed this information along to Neville, who passed it along to Harry. Harry nodded, when Neville asked if he should cast a spell to reveal Repelling wards and the like. _Yes, that'll be useful to safely get it back_, Harry thought. Looking around the room, he was immediately repulsed. The walls had a pattern of lemon drops dotting the sky blue wallpaper. The floor was a bright, yellowy, cheery wood floor, the color of honey. The various furniture littered around the room was a Gryffindor red and gold, plain for all to see that Dumblemort was severely biased.

Draco and Neville actually shuddered. "I much prefer Ravenclaw's soft, starry blue," stated Draco. Neville nodded. "At least you don't have to be surrounded by it." Draco winced, and looked at him sympathetically.

Harry crossed over to the large, four-poster bed that had crimson-golden curtains. Kneeling on the floor, he peered under the bed, and sneezed, as great, big dust bunnies rolled out from under the crack between the floor and the bed. The bunnies were _alive_, he soon noticed, as they brandished dust knives out of nowhere, and Draco and Neville assumed that their purpose was to guard the trunk-manor. Neville and Draco brandished their wands out in front of them, trying to remember all the offensive curse, hexes, and jinxes, they had learned about so far. Harry Disillusioned himself and cast a Silencing Charm at his shoes, and on his clothes, before crouching down in a corner.

The battle with the dust bunnies had begun.

AN: I hate to end this here, but I really need to post another chapter to my other story. It's the one called A Challenging New Riddle. Feel free to bash me in a review, scolding me for my lateness. My sister has already done so. Till next time! Which won't be anytime soon! ….Just kidding. :D

Constant Vigilance!

:) author422


End file.
